Magick (Magic)
Magick (also spelled Magic) is a form of energy that is found throughout all of Existence in Universe A. It was created by one of the four original Arkn, Raziel, through the blood of all of the original four. Background Magick was created at the height of the first War. Under the guidance of Raziel, the original four Arkn created by the Hethe— himself, Gynesis, Gilgamesh, and Abaddon— cut their hands and spilled their blood into a cup (known as The Chalice of Life). Their pure blood mingled, and was poured into the Tree of Existencep. The mixed energy of the pure Arkn blood (which contained the power of the Hethe) and the Tree created an infinite, unbiased energy source that spread throughout all of reality. This energy was known as Mag'ick. Raziel began to master this new energy, beginning with the elementals (the basis of all life in existence) and working up to a more aggressive form of Mag'ick known as kha’os. Raziel used this new Magick to create two realms for the Arkn and Dekn to live in: the Golden Cities (within the Aetherium), and the Infinitium. This allowed the races to live apart, and brought about a new era of peace. Raziel crafted the city of Paradisium to be a haven for Magick users (or Magi). In the uppermost tier of the city, he established the Magick College, where young Arkn were taught to master the various schools of Magick. The Magi were counted among the upper echelons of society, and Raziel was named the Arknmagus, or Chief Arkn Magi. Sadly, this was not to last. Through the spy missions of Hash'bor'kanibal, the First King of the Arkn, Gilgamesh, discovered that Raziel had produced three children, all of whom had inherited his power. Fearful that that power of these magi might one day outrank his own, the King had Raziel and his family arrested, on the grounds that Raziel had broken his vow of celibacy to the Hethe. Raziel's family was executed, and he was banished from The Golden Cities for a millenium; his book of Magick, containing all of his accumulated knowledge on the field, was confiscated and given to his friend, Raphael, for safekeeping. In the wake of Raziel's banishment, an Inquisition arose. The Council claimed that in experimenting with Psionic Magick, the Magi had given themselves over to the perverse power of the Dekn; they claimed that a group of Magi were tattooing sigils and spells on their faces in order to channel the Magic into their minds, and that these practices had warped them into crazed monsters. The Magi were rounded up, arrested for heresy, and exiled or put to death. The Council tried to ensure that all traces of Magick were removed from the Paradisium; the College was shut down, the Choir took its place, and history re-written to make it seem as though the Magi had never existed. While natural Magick users were still born, their abilities were treated as "gifts" from the Hethe; they were placed in the Arkn Choir, where their powers were used in the "service of the Gods" (without training or explanation), and they were forbidden from producing children. Inner Workings Mag'ick manifests itself through a concept known as Strings. ''Throughout all of existence, strings manifest themselves between all living things in the form of invisible pure energy. Magicians (or Magi) harness this energy through the use of ''Sigils, Symbols, ''and ''Individual Will. '' Unlike the Arkn, '''the Dekn do not use Magick. There are many forms of Magick which an individual can practice: * Alchemical * Bardic/Sound * Blood * Chaos * Divinity (Only known by Raziel and those he personally taught) * Dream * Elemental * Hand '(Applies to all forms of Magic')''' * Healing * Illusion/Perception * Inscriptive * Light ''(Extremely rare) * Mirror * Nature * Psionic * Shadow * Temporal/Time (Used only by Azrael) In all forms of Magick, there is a constant symbol known as the Unie'ndis. This symbol is the "pentacle" of Magick and promotes the unification of all elements, emotions, and the soul of the caster to efficiently produce and conjure Magick. Without this symbol, Ma'gick can be known to be unpredictable and dangerous to use. This symbol is often carved, burned, or tattooed into the individual Magician/Caster to ensure stability in their practice. Known Magick Users * Ambriel * Alex Winter * Azazel * Az'uh'ra'el * Cain (MedBoy456) * The Carver * Chamuel * Circe * Maalformius Darkrage * Elias Exodus * Ellpagg * Gabriel Holden * Gilgamesh * Gira'Sek'Terrania * Gran'dval * Gynesis * Helios * The Hooks Killer * Sarah Kestler * Michael Knight * Marionette * Phoenix * Raphael * Raguel * Raziel * Seraphina * Uriel * Xerex Storn * Azrael Michaelis Winter Category:Magick Category:Universe A Category:Concepts Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Concepts (Universe A)